There are many occasions when a flexible, elongated, funicular structure, such as a rope, a hose, a cable, or the like is wound onto a reel without having an automatic mechanical guide to feed the structure onto the reel in an automatic fashion. In such cases a person usually allows the structure to pass through his hands which are moved to guide the incoming structure close to the preceding layer on the reel. If the reel runs fast the hands should he in gloves to prevent frictional burning. Even gloves cannot last through very many of such instances. If the frictional forces are high and/or the speed of the reel is high, the heat developed by the hose or rope can be very serious, even to producing a fire.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hand tool to guide a moving hose, cable, or the like onto a reel. It is another object of this invention to provide a T-shaped tool having a helix adapted to be easily attached to an elongated flexible structure being wound onto a reel. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.